


Ashtons Crush

by Devalon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Celebrity Crush, F/M, Interviews, Kinda AU?, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devalon/pseuds/Devalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Ashton Irwins celebrity crush?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**You're both a singer and an actor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashtons Crush

**Author's Note:**

> The outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=164951866&new_pinterest_publish=on
> 
> The puppy: http://41.media.tumblr.com/35950dc74913f00279e7b2c59f161a46/tumblr_muxzvpXSWz1stlkgho1_400.jpg

I walked behind the curtain and handed my makeup artist, Maisy, my blink 182 sweatshirt. She put the last touches onto my red lipstick and hugged me.

"You wanna watch now?" She smiled when I nodded.

The tech crew turned a flat screen on and I waited for the cue Luke and Jimmy gave me.

"So boys, on to the topic of celebrity crushes." Jimmy laughed slightly.

"Well, my celebrity crush is Ariana Grande." Michael said and slapped his hands on his thighs.

"Michael Clifford, defiantly." Luke smiled and winked at Michael. "But, really. Jennifer Lawrence. Who doesn't love her?"

"Katy Perry still hasn't answered my wedding proposal." Calum tried to look disappointed but burst out laughing.

"What about you Ashton?" Jimmy and the boys shifted their gaze over to Ash, who rubbed the back of his neck out of nervousness.

"(Your Full Name)." He muttered.

The curtains opened, this is it.

"Speaking of me!" The crowd roared and Jimmy stood up to clap with them. "Hey doll." I hugged Jimmy and the crew brought an arm chair and placed it next to the couch.

"(Y/N)! So glad you could make it!" Jimmy gestured for me to take a seat.

Thank the lord for Maisy, she had placed my sweatshirt on the chair. I sat down and pulled it over my head.

"Well," I slid both my arms through the sleeves and shook them slightly before continuing. "You promised me a puppy."

"That I did." Jimmy's' crew member to bring out my rescue dog, Lilly.

"Did you steal my dog?" I laugh and pick her up.

"So what breed did you say she was?" Jimmy asks as the boys take turns holding and cuddling her.

"She is a German Shepherd Husky mix." I giggle as she licks Ashtons face. "Shes a rescue. The people who had her before me gave her up because she wasn't to their specifications. Shes such a sweetheart though." I furrow my eyebrows and smile widely.

"Hey Ash, it's 'the look'." Calum elbows Ashton in the side and laughs.

"I didn't know I had a look." I giggle.

"You do, every time Ash sees you do it he fangirls a bit." After Micheal says that, he receives a glare from a blushing Ashton.

"I think Luke was kind enough to give us a video, lets put that up shall we."

The video starts with Luke laughing and opening a door.

"Okay," He explains to the camera. "So Ash is watching one of (Y/N)'s movies and its coming to the part where shes giving what Ashton calls 'the look'. I just wanna show you his reaction."

He turns the camera around and it shows a very relaxed looking Ashton. The camera pans slightly and it shows me thanking the man who accidentally killed my abusive boyfriend. I give a sad but happy look and Ashton starts to jump on the couch and scream.

"Ash! Mate! Whats wrong?" Luke trys to hide a laugh.

"She gave the look! She gave it!" He screams and starts to run around the couch like a toddler on a sugar high.

"What are you doing Ash?" Luke bursts out laughing.

"None of your beeswax!" Ashton rolls under the coffee table. "If I died right now I would be happy."

The video cuts and I start to burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Ash," I try to control my laughing and after sometime I do. "That was adorable."

The interview ends and I take Lilly from Ashton. I pull out a sharpie and grab his arm, I write my number down ending it with a smiley face.

"I'd love to see you again." I wink at him before walking out of the building.


End file.
